gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bear
Barry Thorne , also known as Big Bear, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Thorne was voiced by Kurt Alexander, who is credited as Big Boy. Barry Thorne is a member of the Grove Street Families and is one of the longest active members of the gang. Between 1987 and 1992 he had began to use drugs'Carl Johnson': "How'd B Dup get his claws into you, Bear?" Big Bear: "Man, Grove Street Families used to be tight, man. Then Li'l Brian Johnson caught it, you ran off. I don't mean to dis you, man, but you did." Carl Johnson: "I know, but I'm back now." Big Bear: "True, homie, that's real speed. Anyways man, Sweet, he just became a hard man to deal with, you know? Then we got bad blood with Seville Boulevard Families and they split from the Grove. Then Temple, hell, they went loneranger too Sweet, man, he did absolutely nothing. Next thing I knew B Dup's, he's making money, Grove Street, they set tripping. Streets ain't no place to be when every fool is trying to make a move. So I tried my first blast - see what the fuss is all about, right? Now look at me, a rockstar..." (deleted text from the Beat Down on B Dup mission, found in a FAQ by RARusk). Eventually, and by the time of the GTA San Andreas storyline, Bear had become the man servant of B Dup and does various chores, including cleaning the toilet.B Dup: "Nah, the only thing Bear give a fuck about is smoking and keeping my house clean. Ain't that right, Big Bear?" Big Bear: "Hell yeah." B Dup: "Hell yeah, what?" Big Bear: "Hell, yeah, sir!" B Dup: "Now go make that mother-fucking toilet sparkle." (from the Cleaning the Hood mission) Bear had lost much respect and had turned on the Grove Street Families in order to get more drugs.B Dup: "Nah, the only thing Bear give a fuck about is smoking and keeping my house clean. Ain't that right, Big Bear?" Big Bear: "Hell yeah." (from the Cleaning the Hood mission) However, Bear eventually confronts B Dup and decides to stop taking drugs.B Dup: "Kill these mother-fuckers and I'll give you a whole quarter sack. Now handle that. Shoot them! What the fuck is wrong with you? You ain't hear what the fuck I said?" Big Bear: "I'm tired of smoking, I'm tired of crack and I'm tired of doing your fucking housework. (from the Beat Down on B Dup mission) Sweet Johnson helps Bear with taking him to drug rehab.Big Bear (Barry Thorne): " Where we going, Sweet?" Sweet Johnson: "Someplace where we can get old Bear back!" (from the Beat Down on B Dup mission) Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Cleaning the Hood *Beat Down on B Dup Deleted missions ;GTA San Andreas *Looking for Big Smoke Trivia *In game's files, in addition to the Big Bear model seen in the game, there is another model of Big Bear in the same clothes, but much fatter. It is unknown why this model is in the games files as it is never used in the game. It is possible that there was originally a mission involving Big Bear before his drug use took over. *In a deleted cutscene from the mission Beat Down on B Dup, Carl Johnson would take Bear to rehab with Bear explaining how he got into drugs. This would set up a mission where Carl would search for Big Smoke and would need to find an informant. Bear tells Carl and Sweet about a Russian Mafia gang member who would inform CJ of Smoke's whereabouts, which would set up End of the Line. References de:Barry Thorne es:Big Bear fi:Barry "Big Bear" Thorne pl:Barry Thorne pt:Big Bear Thorne, Barry Thorne, Barry Thorne, Barry